


To Have and To Hold.

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold.

Diane had not spoken in a while after Alicia had left the room, staring blankly at the wall. 

"I have nothing left..."

The words had slipped from her before she could stop them. She had not expected anyone to reply, but the answer had come all the same. 

"You have me."

She had half-turned, a little startled. She had taken a long time to even realise that she wasn't dreaming, that Kalinda had spoken at all, even after what had happened between Alicia and Kalinda or Diane and Alicia, they seemed destined to keep one another company. Kalinda had been smirking as she came closer, the door was shut, then locked, and Kalinda had released the blinds before Diane realised what was likely about to happen. What she hoped, what she had always hoped, would happen. Kalinda seemed to know she was too shy to make the first move. At least, that seemed to be the impression Kalinda had, and Diane wouldn't so anything to distract her from those kinds of thoughts. It was better than admitting she felt... old. 

Kalinda had always looked at her as if she knew what she was thinking. Now Kalinda smiled and moved to kneel over her, kissing her softly. This was not what she had planned, not in the slightest, but perhaps this was what was meant to happen. Diane had, at first, tried to convince herself that she didn't need this, but she needed it. She had always needed to be wanted. Kalinda's lips had been somewhat persistant against her neck and she had sighed, relaxing under Kalinda's lips. She knew that it was a temporary fix. Still, a temporary fix was better than nothing. She had Kalinda and she would learn to cope with what she had lost.


End file.
